Territories
Territories are a new system for purchasing land, which replaces the old Land interface for new players. In this feature, players can invade other players' armies in order to expand their plots, and purchase buildings in order to increase their territory level and their daily income. Players that receive territories At the moment, territories appear to be open to new players who have started since March 2014, coinciding with the release of version 1.300 of the Castle Age HD app. These players will have Territories as their gold system instead of Lands, while older players do not have territories at this time. Overview Territories provide a daily collection of gold income for players. Players start off with 100 plots to build on, and can increase their available plots by up to 20 by using 3 Stamina (one invasion) to invade other players' armies, and gain Territory XP for a territory. Upon reaching certain thresholds of XP, players will unlock plots, where they can spend gold to start construction of a building on the territory, with the end result being gain daily income. Players can have as many buildings under construction at a time as they can afford and support. Players with territories must manually collect any income every day, otherwise it is lost. The collection timer is not 24 hours from the last collection, but rather a time period that ends at Midnight US Pacific time (the same time that Conquest resources and Hero Crystals reset). Any buildings under construction at this time will be completed, and will have their income as part of the next collection total. Types of Territory Similar to lands, there are 7 types of Territory at this time, corresponding to the former first 7 lands. Each land has a daily income equal to 24 times the hourly income of the corresponding land, meaning the total costs and benefits are the same. Values and prices of territories have been changed, and are still in flux. When invading other players, each territory has a specific amount of stamina needed per invasion. Upon winning, the player receives a set amount of Territory XP for that land, 6 player XP and 7 Hero XP per invasion, along with Gold and losing some Health like in any normal PvP battles. Territory Level/curve When leveling up a territory, the total experience needed for a particular level follows a formula, dependent on the amount of energy needed per invasion. This formula is: \text{XP Needed} = \frac{XP per invade \cdot 5 \cdot level^2}{16} The total experience needed for each level is included in the table below. As of now, the maximum level for each territory is level 20. Territory Level and Player experience boost When a player constructs buildings on their territories, their overall Territory level will increase. They will receive Territory XP equal to the experience needed to construct each of their buildings up to its maximum level. For example, if a player has 3 Small Towers, 2 Temples, and 1 Marketplace finished, they will have (15 + 7 + 4) = 26 total experience. The overall territory level formula is (rounded up): \text{XP Needed} = 1.25 \cdot level^2 The current maximum territory level is 100, which can be achieved if all seven lands are at level 20. If a player's total territory level exceeds their player level, they will receive a bonus of 5% per level exceeded to all sources of experience. This is not displayed in the experience text in most cases, but is taken into account in the actual experience granted. The total boost is capped at 35%, even if the player's territory level is more than 7 levels above their player level. This experience boost will only take effect until level 100, at which point it will disappear, even if a player's territory level is still greater than their player level. Category:Town